Not Alone!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Kurt and Rachel returned to WMHS to find Blaine in a serious 'BRAWL' trouble! Is this one of the way to bring the couple back together?


***Not Alone***

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_'COURAGE'_**

* * *

Kurt and Rachel both stood outside McKinley high after their long trip back from New York. Both were looking nervous and uncertain at the school as if Sue was already out there to get them.

"Are we sure about this?" Kurt asked his best friend as they stood rooted on their spot.

"Affirmative," Rachel answered looking a little flustered but determined all the same, "Even though Finn and Blaine are in there, we must remember we have all of our other friends to support there, including Mr. Schue,"

Kurt nodded hesitantly and then the too literally pulled themselves toward the school entrance.

"Wow," Rachel murmured as they walked the packed hallway, "I missed this kind of ambiance,"

"So did I," Kurt agreed, "Oh look! Our locker!"

He jumped toward his locker and touched it so nostalgically, and then turned to Rachel with a smile.

"Remember the old days?"

"I won't be surprise if you open it and still find our pictures there," Rachel smiled widely but then she looked passed Kurt and her smile vanished and turned into puzzlement. Kurt, who noticed the change in her reaction, looked behind him and saw a group of three people marching pass the corridor. The students around were looking after the group consisting of Coach Sue, some jock wearing the football team jacket—and then to Kurt's shock—Blaine, whose head and lips were bleeding. It seemed like there was a brawl.

"Don't you know that gays are widely accepted here nowadays?" Coach Sue was hissing to the jock that looked grouchy and bad tempered, "this is an offense you're under, boy!"

She then turned to Blaine, who was holding a towel on his bleeding head, and then said, "We need to have you look at,"

"I'm fine," Blaine muttered through gritted teeth without meeting up anyone's eyes but Kurt was sure there was that fiery look in his eyes like he usually does when he was angry.

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered with eyes round as coins, "Blaine!"

Blaine looked up and their eyes met.

"Kurt?" he whispered, looking as surprised as Kurt.

"What happened to you?" Rachel asked at once as the group stopped in front of them while Kurt and Blaine stared at one another.

"Oh, you're both back at once?" Sue said as she recognized the two, "Good thing you're here, Porcelain, go talk to your boyfriend about his temper later, got that? Now beat it, people!"

She grabbed the jock by the collar and pushed Blaine's back to continue moving. Blaine hesitated a little, sending Kurt a very apologetic look, before he following Sue in the end. Kurt wasn't able to say anything else as he watched Blaine walk away and still supporting a bleeding head.

"He's become a bad boy," Rachel whispered, giving Kurt a look. Kurt did not say anything.

"What could have happened there?" Rachel was still asking as they both headed toward the Glee room after a few moments. Kurt actually wanted to stay behind and go after Blaine but Rachel insisted that it would probably take Sue an hour before letting the boys go. So in the end, they both headed to the club room.

"Whoa!" Mr. Schue shouted as Kurt and Rachel came in the room, "Rachel! Kurt!"

"Whoa!" repeated the rest of the old Glee club members as they saw the two and there was a brief moment of hugging and tapping of shoulders.

"New members, let me introduce to you to the two of the legendary members of Glee before," Mr. Schue announced to the others who all clapped appreciatively, "wow, it's really good to have you guys visit,"

"We missed you guys," Rachel said although she looked around particularly for one person. Mr. Schue seemed to know who she was looking for and then pointed his head toward the door. And as Rachel looked, she found Finn was right over there, standing rooted on the spot.

There was a slight awkward moment.

Then Mr. Schue looked at Kurt and smiled.

"I think you're also looking for someone, Kurt?"

Kurt didn't know what to say, until Sam and Britney came with news (not after they embraced and welcmed Rachel and Kurt though).

"Blaine won't be attending the class, Mr. Schue," he said that made everyone look at him, "he got into a fight at the cafeteria so Sue's having him over her desk,"

"Say what?" Mr. Schue said, frowning and looking surprised, "but why? What happened?"

"Blaine got pissed off by that guy because well, he was teasing him." Sam explained looking uncomfortable.

Kurt blinked slowly with his fingers together as Mr. Schue continued to ask, "Teasing about what?"

Sam suddenly gave Kurt a look that made the others blink.

"What?" he asked now looking very aggravated. What could possibly give Blaine any problem where he is concerned?

"Well," Sam totally looked uncomfortable, "you know everyone in school knows about you two, so the foot ball team wouldn't leave Blaine alone. Especially that guy kept telling Blaine that you were probably off with someone else already. Blaine got ticked off and jumped at him in front of the foot ball team and well…"

Kurt turned pale at this.

"It was a major fight, it was kinda scary," Britney shrugged her shoulders too as everyone looked at her, "I mean—the school president beating a foot ball team member… but I kinda admire him, because even though he's small he really gave a good fight."

"But that's not the point," Mr. Schue said with a sigh, "Glee club don't do brawls! We—we are always above that kind of violence!"

"Blaine's really bloody," Britney said with a sad look, "I don't think it's fair, especially when the other football team members went behind him and tackled him. Good thing Sam and Finn were there to stop them from killing him."

Kurt shot Finn a look and then back at Mr. Schue who was shaking his head.

"This sounds like a major trouble," he said, and then looked at everyone else, "Okay everyone… let's just leave the matter for a moment,"

"I'll… " Kurt finally said as he raised his hand a little, looking pale and stricken, "I'll go wait for Blaine…"

Mr. Schue looked at him and then nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea…"

Kurt nodded and then turned and left the room in a hurry.

The way he saw Blaine bloody was very worrisome. He can understand why Blaine acted that way—but to jump and knocked the hell out of a _football_ team player was out of hand! Who knows how many of those jocks would come after him after what he did? Kurt knows it all… he knew this wouldn't be the end of it… and it makes him worry even more.

He waited for half an hour outside Sue's office, jumping up once when the office door opened and Becky came out carrying a bloody basin which apparently from treating Blaine's wound. Kurt almost swore as this idea crossed his mind—why won't Sue let Blaine go at the nurse's office now?

The second time the door opened, it was Blaine who finally went out. Their eyes instantly met and the two shared an awkward moment for awhile. Kurt felt nervous as he stared at Blaine's swelling lips and to the band aid tapped at his right forehead.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, walking toward him but still uncertain on what to do next.

Blaine's eyes were more gentle now, like it's usual self, and the way he was looking at Kurt was pure of wonder and uncertainty too.

"Kurt… what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you first," Kurt whispered, finally giving up and embracing Blaine tightly, "Why are you like this? What are you doing picking a fight with those guys?"

Blaine's shoulders were rigid, but when Kurt embraced him, the intensity on his shoulders slowly disappeared and the next thing, Blaine was also hugging him.

"You're back," Blaine murmured with a sigh, "I'm glad you're here."

The two is seen next walking around the hallway with Kurt's hands wrapped around Blaine's.

"It doesn't matter much, just a little disagreement," Blaine was saying quietly, "I just got pissed off and well…"

"But why? You're not someone who gets angry very easily…"

"…"

"Blaine?"

Blaine gave him an intense look that suggests something was hurting inside him, and this feeling successfully flow to Kurt, who had the sudden urge to embrace the man again.

"Why won't you say it?" Kurt pressed on with an encouraging squeeze on Blaine's hand, "I know you were defending me… defending us…"

Blaine looked down.

"It's okay…" he whispered after a while, "It's just something I need to stand up for… alone."

They looked at each other, making Kurt feel the intensity on Blaine's expressive eyes.

"Blaine…" he started.

Blaine pressed a smile and tapped Kurt's hand too.

"I'm okay," he said quietly, "this whole bullying thing will end eventually, and I'm willing to stand up to it."

"No," Kurt shook his head looking serious as he looked Blaine in the eye, "this matter is serious! Those people are capable of doing things, Blaine! You cannot face them alone! I only got one Karofsky after me before, but you have the whole football team at your back and they won't stop! No—no, Blaine… you have to go back to Dalton."

Kurt pressed his lips the moment he said this for he knew that going back to Dalton meant one thing: That Blaine was going to be with Sebastian. When Blaine heard this, he immediately shook his head.

"No, I'll stay."

"Blaine—!" Kurt looked scandalous.

"Listen—Kurt! I already ran away before— from my old school and I told you it did not make me proud… so I'm staying…"

Kurt could see the determination on Blaine's eyes that made him remember one of Blaine's words to him before. It was _courage._

"No," Kurt whispered after a moment, pressing his two hands to Blaine's hands, "you're not gonna face this alone…"

Blaine looked up with a look of surprise on his eyes. Kurt smiled at him and there this moment that the two only stared at one another with unsaid words thoroughly expressed.

This was Kurt giving Blaine, 'COURAGE'.

* * *

**~The End~**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
